


Who's Your Daddy?

by roelliej



Series: Love Triangle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Come Shot, Drabble, Drinking Games, Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Era, Humiliation, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs a lesson to be learned and Harry and Ron are his voluntary teachers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

I can't speak. You know why? I'm on my knees right now. Potter is slamming into my arse with perfect rhythm, while I'm sucking the weasel's huge (and I mean HUGE) cock. And you know what? I'm loving it! I HATE them to pieces, but I'm loving it! Yes, Weasley. Come in my mouth. At least you're not poor with your spunk. Harry's gonna come too. I feel his cock throbbing in my hole. Come on, Potter. Fuck me! YES!!!

“Did you like it, bottom boy?” Ron's saying to me, while searching his clothes.

Suddenly I'm getting a terrible headache, and I realise that I'm not in the Slytherin common room anymore.

“What happened?” I say. “What did you do to me?”

“Teaching you a lesson, Malfoy,” says Harry. “Never say you can beat us with a drinking-game. We have special drinks for those people. Just in case they might forget who's in charge.”

“Bye, Malfoy,” says Ron. “Next time the drinks are on you.”


End file.
